


Oral Fixation

by HyperKid



Series: Tiefling Fuckery [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Nonsexual tail sucking, Other, many innuendo, tieflings with dirty minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: On the road, Caleb makes an idle comment about one of his tiefling friends. He probably should have expected where they’d both run with it.
Relationships: Beau/Yasha/Jester/Caleb/Fjord/Molly, Polynein
Series: Tiefling Fuckery [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343806
Comments: 10
Kudos: 169





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> HK: I gotta admit, I think this one is my least favourite so far. But it feels complete, so here it is!  
> Mollymauk: You’re edging these into smut, y’know.  
> HK: I am, and that may or may not be intentional.  
> Mollymauk: I’m gonna side with “definitely is intentional”?  
> HK: You’ve been peeking at my notes!  
> Mollymauk: I’m in your notes! 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Rated for flirty sexy tiefs 
> 
> Disclaimer: I still own nothing, it is a woe and a travesty

“You do that a lot, you know,” Caleb muttered, almost to himself. Apparently he was heard anyway as Jester stopped sucking her tail, the tip making a slight pop as it came out. 

“Do what?” She asked curiously, her head cocked to one side. 

Aware that she was just going to keep asking, Caleb glanced up at her and sighed. 

“You suck on your tail when you are thinking. Or not paying attention.” 

Jester frowned down at her tail, twisting the tip to inspect it, then back up at Caleb. Around them, the cart rocked gently down the well trodden road away from Zadash. 

“I... yeah, I guess I do. So?” 

“Molly does it too,” Nott cut in, frowning suspiciously at the elaborately dressed purple tiefling riding alongside. The carnie in question glanced over with a raised brow. 

“I do what now?” 

“Apparently we suck on our tails,” Jester explained, raising her own tail to illustrate the point. Molly frowned at it, then at her, and then at his own. 

“I’ve never really thought about it... Do you do it too?” 

“When no one’s given me something more interesting to suck on,” Jester trilled, side eying Caleb with a broad grin. As expected, the wizard’s cheeks flushed. 

Also as expected, Molly grinned, leaning forward in his saddle as he drew alongside the cart. 

“Was that the point of this? Did someone want to make a better offer?” 

“Not in the cart!” Nott cut in firmly, arms outstretched as though to physically hold them apart. 

Jester laughed and tumbled herself into Caleb’s lap, grinning up at him. 

“Was there something you wanted to say about it?” She asked sweetly, batting her lashes. 

Cheeks flushed, the wizard turned away but didn’t try to shove her off him. 

“It was just an observation,” he protested weakly. In his lap, Jester heaved an overdramatic sigh. 

“Well, you have observed it!” 

“Do you do it for a reason?” Beau asked, bringing her horse around the other side of the cart from Molly to be level with her blue friend. 

Jester paused in the middle of poking a finger into Caleb’s ear to think about it. 

“I meeeeeean... not really? It just kind of happens. Like twirling your fingers in your hair or the way you bite your finger.” 

“I don’t bite my finger,” Beau protested, a little startled. 

All eyes swivelled to her. 

“You do,” Molly snickered, straightening to shoot her a smug grin. She glowered back and flipped him off. 

“Yeah, well bite this one!” 

As the blood hunter cackled, Jester tugged herself into a sitting position, giggling. 

“You really do bite your finger though Beau. Especially when you’re thinking really hard. Your pinky,” she added when Beau shot her a puzzled frown. 

The monk switched her gaze to her finger, twisting it around a couple times. It wasn’t like there were bite marks or any physical evidence. Finally she shrugged and flipped Molly off again. 

“Whatever. So the tail’s kinda like a finger thing?” 

The two tieflings exchanged looks that spread into a pair of broad, filthy grins and Beau groaned, bouncing her head lightly off her horse’s neck. 

“Forget I said anything.” 

“Not even if you paid me,” Molly cackled, his tail coming up to waggle over his shoulder. Jester giggled and raised her own tail to her face, flexing the tip. 

“It caaaaaan be like a finger,” she decided, shooting Beau a sultry look with just a hint of fanged grin, “but it’s not got so many joints.” 

“It’s more like a tongue,” the other tiefling agreed, fingers brushing along his tail. 

Caleb flushed cherry red and Jester burst into giggles and toppled over. Doing his very best to feign innocence, Molly stuck out his tongue and held his tail horizontally next to him, wiggling both in time. 

“They are! See?” 

“And they’re good for the same things,” Jester gasped, arms wrapped around herself. Caleb gave her his very best deadpan. 

“I did not know you could taste with your tail, Jester.” 

For a moment, both tieflings looked confused. Code switching from innuendo back to Common ground a few gears together. Finally Molly nodded slowly. 

“I mean... yeah. That is kinda the main tongue thing.” 

Jester huffed and poked hers out at him. 

“You know what I meant.” 

“You meant something lewd and lascivious,” Beau agreed with a broad grin. Jester beamed at her, throwing both arms open in the monk’s direction. 

“See? Beau gets me!” Then she leaned in, batting her lashes at Caleb. “I could always show you what I mean.” 

“In a moving cart?” Molly and Fjord asked as one, Fjord’s voice rising to a startled squeak at the end while Molly’s showed only interest. The other tiefling didn’t even bother to turn, her tail flicking languidly behind her. 

“Sure. I bet some of the bumps on the road would make some real good vibrations.” 

“And won’t tip us both over the side?” Caleb asked dryly, his cheeks still red. Jester hummed playfully, cocking her head to one side. 

“Not if I lay you down in the middle.” 

“Not while I’m around,” Nott grumbled, turning her back. It was that which made Jester sigh dramatically and she leaned back, arms behind her head. Her tail flicked up above her, the tip coming down to play seductively across her lower lip. 

“I gueeeeeess. We could go for a cart ride once everyone stops for the night?” She teased, batting her lashes at Caleb. 

He didn’t even look in her direction, his gaze firmly fixed on the clouds. 

“I just wished to point out that you chew on your tail.” 

“Didn’t think she’d want to chew on you?” Fjord asked with a low chuckle, his own eyes firmly fixed forward. He knew better than to look at either tiefling now. 

“You should know better,” Molly agreed in a sing song voice, “you know how we like a change of taste.” 

Lip curled, Beau seemed undecided if she was going to join the teasing or tell Molly specifically to fuck off. Jester’s involvement was a lure, and as long as they kept going they’d probably not have to find something else to talk about. 

Not that Beau objected to riding in silence. 

But if they did, Jester and Nott usually began making some kind of noise. Singing, humming, clicking their tongues. Yodelling, on occasion. 

Eventually she decided to take pity on her fellow human, shaking her head and patting the flank of her horse. 

“So it’s just another tiefling thing?” 

As expected, the tieflings exchanged another look, another grin. 

“I do like to have something in my mouth,” Jester agreed innocently, nibbling at the tip of her tail. 

“And a tail is as hygienic as anything else,” Molly added, straightening once more. Beau snorted and rolled her eyes. 

“Like you’ve ever questioned hygiene before shoving something in your mouth.” 

Molly’s protestations of innocence were just a little too overblown to be believed. But it kept the conversation going for the better part of another hour while the others teased him. Moved on to what other interesting things they’d each had in their mouths. 

Turning his attention back to his books, Caleb relaxed. Noise meant that everything was right in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: Wish me luck keeping up this pace, I’m back below 45 WIPs in the folder which means I can start something new!! ^^ And I have some reeeeeal good ideas for the Fey King just waiting.


End file.
